deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Kakashi Hatake vs. Yoruichi Shihoin
Kakashi vs. Yoruichi is a what-if battle by Joshua_foote14. (Note from the author: I know that Yoruichi already went up against a Naruto character but I figured this would be fun to write for. Besides, I think this matchup makes more sense though I enjoyed Yoruichi vs. Minato.) Interlude Wizard: Today we're going to make two anime mentors fight each to the death. Boomstick: Oh really? Whose going to fight to the death today? Wizard: It's Kakashi Hatake and Yoruichi Shihoin. Boomstick: A Naruto vs. Bleach battle eh? Wizard: Ah yes. People have been requesting Naruto Uzumaki and Ichigo Kurosaki to fight each other to the death oh so many times. Boomstick: Well, they got their wish! Now let's make their mentors fight each to the death! Wizard: Sounds like a plan. Besides, neither Yoruichi or Kakashi have been in many Death Battles yet. Boomstick: I guess we should start changing that! Kakashi Wizard: As you may know, Kakashi is Naruto's mentor. Well, before Jiraiya came into the mix anyway. Boomstick: He used to be part of a three-man team himself, but it ended badly. Wizard: Yes...it seems that life hates him. Boomstick: But on the lighter side, he managed to make friends with Might Guy, so at least some things went right with him! Wizard: Ah yes, nobody would want to read about his life story if it was nothing but gloom and depression. Now then, let's talk about his abilities. Boomstick: Since Kakashi is a ninja, he's capable of leaping vast distances! Wizard: Pretty much any ninja in Naruto can do that. But he has a variety of different abilities aside from simply leaping like a kangaroo. Boomstick: For one thing, he can use his Chidori technique to electrocute his enemies! Wizard: He also has a Lightning Blade as well. And yes, lightning is his elemental affinity. Boomstick: He can also summon a pack of dogs! Better give them dog biscuits every now and then. You wouldn't want to be eaten by your own dogs. Wizard: Don't worry about that, they're loyal companions as dogs should be, much like Akamaru to Kiba Inuzaka. Boomstick: He also has access to the Sharingan, which allows him to copy his enemy's techniques. Wizard: He can also use it for genjutsu. Boomstick: Kakashi also has taijutsu experience, though his strongest techniques are associated with lightning. Wizard: He also has knowledge in water and earth techniques as well. He can hide like a mole and use Zabuza's water dragon techniques after his fight with him. Boomstick: I'm starting to see why Orochimaru wants the Sharingan so much! Wizard: He doesn't have to learn every jutsu since he's strong enough as it is. Personally I would start with learning his follower's techniques. They seem like a good starting point. And yes, Orochimaru is a mad scientist like me. Boomstick: Onto my babe, Yoruichi! Yoruichi Wizard: I think Boomstick is going to have a field day with this particular anime character. Boomstick: You bet! She likes being naked! Wizard: She certainly does. Boomstick: I wish she was my mentor! Wizard: Well, she happens to be Ichigo's mentor, much like Kakashi is to Naruto. At least until Ichigo got stronger anyway. Boomstick: She's one strong chick, I can tell you that! Wizard: Yes, she is. She is capable of flash stepping, allowing her to travel distances in the blink of an eye. Boomstick: She's also a master of hand-to-hand combat! Wizard: Since she's lived for over two hundred years, she has a lot of combat experience. Boomstick: She's 200 years old?! Wizard: Well, she doesn't really look the part. But Soul Society residents can live a long time since in a sense it's an afterlife. Boomstick: That's true, but I'm still amazed! Wizard: Well, that's not the only thing about Yoruichi that is amazing. She's pretty strong. She once destroyed a city block while fighting Aizen. She's also strong enough to go up against Yammy Llargo, who would make a good Death Battle opponent for the Incredible Hulk. Boomstick: We already did a Hulk vs. Doomsday Battle! She can also deflect lightning attacks! Wizard: She's also rather durable as well. She went up against Askin who managed to overpower some of her comrades and still won! Boomstick: She's also a master strategist too. Wizard: Finally, she can transform into an electric cat form. She loses control of herself while in this state...but since this is a Death Battle she's not going to be killing anyone other than her opponent if she wins, so it won't be such a big deal this time. Boomstick: I'm rooting for Yoruichi! Wizard: I'm rooting for Kakashi. Boomstick: Let's start the Death Battle! Fight Kakashi was standing outside a forest. Just recently he had been invited by Wizard and Boomstick to a Death Battle. He wondered who his opponent was going to be. He wasn't sure who it was going to be...but he got the feeling that it was going to be someone that was similar to him. At that very moment, his question was answered. "Hello." answered Yoruichi. "I'm having second thoughts about this..." stated Kakashi. "How come?" asked the lady. "I don't feel like killing a sexy lady..." noted the jonin. "Don't worry about it...I have nine lives." answered Yoruichi. If she died, she would still have eight left. "Yeah, and I only have one..." stated Kakashi. He was starting to feel jealous. "Don't be so sure about that...if you die you'll just be reincarnated at Soul Society...I'm sure that they would appreciate someone like you." said the shinigami. "You've got a good point. I'm convinced." remarked the jonin. "Alright then. Let's fight!" exclaimed Yoruichi. FIGHT! Immediately, Yoruichi attacked Kakashi as fast as she could. Kakashi was astonished how fast Yoruichi was. How was she doing that? In retaliation, Kakashi tried to zap her with Chidori. However, Yoruichi ducked underneath it. Yoruichi then wrapped up Kakashi with razor wire. "Let's see you get out of this without being cut up!" exclaimed Yoruichi. Kakashi turned into a log. "That's REALLY cheap." noted the Shinigami. Kakashi then tunneled underground. "Why is he doing that?" questioned Yoruichi. Kakashi then grabbed Yoruichi by the ankle. "Oh? What's this?" asked the Shinigami. Kakashi then buried Yoruichi in the ground up to her chest. "Are you going to surrender now?" asked Kakashi. "Actually, no." answered Yoruichi. Yoruichi Flash Stepped her way out of the hole. Kakashi gasped. Could Yoruichi really move that fast? Perhaps it was time for him to summon some backup. Pressing his hand against the ground, he summoned some dogs. "Ready to use her a chew toy?" asked Kakashi. The dogs nodded. Wizard was looking forward to seeing Yoruichi be eaten by dogs. Immediately, they began to attack Yoruichi. "You're using dogs to attack me? That's not a big surprise considering I can turn into a cat..." noted Yoruichi. It looked like it was time for Yoruichi to do some puppy punting. Yoruichi kicked away the dogs, using her powerful legs to make them burst into smoke. Since summoning had failed, Kakashi decided to use his Sharingan. He then used it to trap Yoruichi in an illusion. "Why do I feel so drowsy?" asked Yoruichi. Kakashi pulled out his Lightning Blade. He was going to use it to separate Yoruichi's head from her body. Maybe it would look good on his wall. However, Yoruichi was able to block the lightning blade with a single swipe of her hand, much like she did with Jin Kiraya. "What?!" exclaimed Kakashi. "Surprised?" asked Yoruichi. "Yes!" shouted the jonin. Getting desperate, Kakashi decided to use the Susanoo. If that didn't do the trick, then what would? "Whoa! Pulling out the big guns, are we?" asked Yoruichi. The Susanoo proceeded to attack Yoruichi, trying to crush Yoruichi for its master. "Well then, I guess I'll just have to pull out the big guns as well." answered the lady. Yoruichi began to transform. She was now in her Thunder Beast Battle Form. She then unleashed a huge surge of electricity at Kakashi. Kakashi screamed as he was electrocuted and his Susanoo disappeared. He then fell on his knees. Fortunately, Yoruichi regained control of herself and went back to her regular state. Wouldn't want to kill anyone other than her opponent. "Alright, you got me. You can kill me now..." stated Kakashi. "Don't worry, I'll make this swift and painless." answered Yoruichi. "Thanks..." said the jonin. Yoruichi grabbed Kakashi and tossed him off a cliff. "Aaaahhhhh!!!" screamed Kakashi. SPLAT! KO! Results Yoruichi welcomed Kakashi to Soul Society. "That was a good fight. Welcome to Soul Society!" exclaimed Yoruichi, who was now a cat. "Why are you a cat?" asked Kakashi. "I like transforming into a cat sometimes. I do admit that it has a masculine voice." noted the transformed Shinigami. Yoruichi transformed back to normal. She was naked. "Why are you stark naked?" asked Kakashi. "I lose my clothes when I transform...not that I mind." answered Yoruichi. Kakashi sweat dropped. Wizard: Well, there goes Kakashi. I guess he couldn't beat Yoruichi. At least you're probably going to be happy about this. Boomstick: I'll say! Though Kakashi had the more varied arsenal, Yoruichi was simply too much for him! She has many years of experience over him! After all, she's about two hundred years old while Kakashi isn't even 40! Of course, she hasn't been doing much fighting for 100 years or so prior to the events of Bleach, but still! Wizard: For starters, Yoruichi was stronger than Kakashi was. She once destroyed an entire city block while fighting Aizen. In her thunder cat form, she was able to defeat Askin, even though he took out her comrades Ichigo, Chad, and even Urahara and could survive having his heart ripped out from his body. She could also defeat Yammy even though he's basically the Incredible Hulk. She also managed to defeat four Soul Society captains in a row without being damaged. Kakashi in contrast had trouble beating Zabuza even though he had the strength of roughly ONE Soul Society captain. Boomstick: Unfortunately for Kakashi, he wasn't able to defeat Kakuzu even with the help of Choji and Ino, though with Shikamaru's help he did manage to destroy two of his hearts. Kakuzu didn't even have as much combat experience or as much speed as Yoruichi did! She was also simply too fast for him! Sure, Kakashi can leap vast distances, but Yoruichi can use Flash Step to move vast distances in the blink of an eye! And though he can summon dogs, they likely wouldn't be a match for Yoruichi, since they haven't gone up against an opponent that's as strong as she is. Wizard: Yoruichi was also simply too durable for Kakashi as well. She's gone up against Sosuke Aizen and survived, as we probably mentioned a few minutes ago. Aizen is basically a walking nuke. Most of the opponents that Kakashi has faced aren't near his power level. And Kakashi couldn't copy her techniques since she wasn't a ninja. Boomstick: She's also very good at ambushing her opponents. She's a skilled assassin. She could also deflect Kakashi's attacks, since they're lightning based! Believe it or not, she can also do more with lightning with Kakashi can, since she can use it to create massive explosions! And Kakashi's strongest techniques rely on using large amounts of chakra, meaning that he would wear himself out if he uses them for too long. Yoruichi's techniques do not have that handicap. Lightning abilities are Kakashi's strongest attacks other than his Susanoo, so that cripples Kakashi! And don't assume that Yoruichi is afraid of water simply because she can transform into a cat...she in fact likes taking baths...even with Ichigo! Wizard: I can imagine what you're thinking right now, Boomstick, and I don't think it's pretty. Sure, Kakashi could use genjutsu to give himself an advantage...but guess what? Illusions are Sosuke Aizen's bread and butter and Yoruichi still managed to fight against him and survive, even wounding Aizen in the chest...and unfortunately for Kakashi, he's not an effective combatant as Sosuke Aizen is...he wouldn't beat him in a Death Battle, most likely. Boomstick: Kakashi couldn't exactly use taijutsu on her either, since she's so fast and so powerful even without her techniques. And besides, she has more experience with hand-to-hand combat than Kakashi does! I guess the cat got Kakashi's tongue. Wizard: The winner is Yoruichi. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:'Naruto vs. Bleach' themed Death Battles Category:Fistfight Category:Lightning Duel Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Speed' Themed Death Battles Category:Joshua foote14 Category:Lightning Manipulators Category:SoMaShadow Category:'Mentor' themed Death Battles